<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swayed by ListeningBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446914">Swayed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy'>ListeningBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Unhappy Ending, this is an au of some sort but idk what exactly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nines... What <i>happened</i> to you?"<br/>The android sneered down at his former partner, the gun in his hand trained on Gavin's head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nines... What <em>happened</em> to you?"</p><p>The android sneered down at his former partner, the gun in his hand trained on Gavin's head. "I simply realised what my true purpose was... where I would be appreciated as more than just a <em>fucking tin can</em>," he spat the human's words back at him. </p><p>Gavin winced, regretful of how he'd acted in the beginning, but... he'd been better. Before Nines disappeared, they'd been starting to get along. He'd even thought that there might be more, that he and Nines could have been-</p><p>"What are you waiting for, RK900? Kill him so we can leave."</p><p>The LED on the android's temple blipped red, his hand swaying in its aim as he hesitated. Gavin looked up at him, pleading with his eyes for Nines to spare him, hoping to appeal to any sense of mercy he had.</p><p>The light returned to blue, and Nines' aim steadied.</p><p>"Yes, Amanda."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If this made you upset with me, leave a comment. It won't fix your pain, but it will make me happy &gt;:3c</p><hr/><p>You can also find me on <a href="http://gavinisqueer.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy">PillowFort</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>